1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an authentication method for a terminal using power data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been available a system for periodically collecting information on household power usage using the Internet, processing collected information, and providing the information as visualized data to a terminal or checking and manipulating the statuses of a plurality of electronic devices in a household from a terminal. The system is required to prevent an unauthorized terminal from receiving visualized data or checking and manipulating the status of an electronic device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-56227 discloses a technique for authenticating a terminal using information, such as a phone number, associated with a mobile terminal. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-247346 discloses a technique for authenticating a terminal using information, such as a password or biological information, associated with a user. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-344371 discloses a technique for authenticating a terminal using an ID for authentication shared in advance between the authenticating side and the authenticated side.